baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
Abdel Adrian
|allegiance = Gorion's Ward |missable = Yes – if no pregenerated savegame or character is chosen. |organization = Party |racial_enemy = |movement_speed = |area = Baldur's Gate Candlekeep (AR2600) Tales of the Sword Coast Ulgoth's Beard (AR1000) Siege of Dragonspear Korlasz Family Tomb (BD0120) Shadows of Amn Irenicus's Dungeon (AR0602) Throne of Bhaal Spirit Heads (AR4000) |relationships = *Bhaal (father) *Alianna (mother) *Gorion (foster father) *All Bhaalspawn (half-siblings) |quests = Storyline |level = |hit_points = |strength = 17 1890 1894 |dexterity = 14 19 11 |constitution = 16 19 18 |intelligence = 10 7 10 |wisdom = 12 6 9 |charisma = 14 18 11 |total_scores = 83 8790 7794 |luck = |weapon_proficiencies = Baldur's Gate ++ Long Sword ++ Sword and Shield Style Tales of the Sword Coast +++ Bow +++ Large Sword Siege of Dragonspear ++++ Long Sword ++ Sword and Shield Style Shadows of Amn +++++ Long Sword + Sword and Shield Style Throne of Bhaal +++++ Long Sword +++ Axe ++ Sword and Shield Style |no_of_attacks = 1 |thac0 = |morale = 10 |breaking_point = 0 |recovery_time = 1 |thieving_skills = |natural_ac = |effective_ac = 10 |s_v_death = |s_v_wand = |s_v_polymorph = |breath = |s_v_spell = |fire = |magical_fire = |cold = |magical_cold = |electricity = |acid = |magic = |slashing = |crushing = |piercing = |missile = |spells_abilities = Innate abilities: Tales of the Sword Coast *Cure Light Wounds *Draw Upon Holy Might *Slow Poison *Vampiric Touch Siege of Dragonspear *Cure Light Wounds *Draw Upon Holy Might *Slow Poison Shadows of Amn *Cure Light Wounds *Draw Upon Holy Might *Slow Poison Throne of Bhaal *Slayer Change |effects = |special = |script_name = None |override_script = |class_script = |race_script = |general_script = |default_script = DPLAYER3 |xp_value = 0 |gold = Baldur's Gate Tales of the Sword Coast Siege of Dragonspear Shadows of Amn Throne of Bhaal 150 |items = Baldur's Gate *Quarterstaff Tales of the Sword Coast *Helmet *Full Plate Mail *Bracers of Archery *Ring of Protection +1 *Ring of Fire Resistance *Necklace of Missiles (10 charges) *Girdle of Piercing *Boots of Speed *War Hammer +2 *Long Bow of Marksmanship *Spider's Bane *Arrows +1 *Arrow of Biting *Arrows of Detonation *Algernon's Cloak *Potion of Healing *Oil of Speed *Protection From Magic *Acid Arrows *Arrows of Dispelling *Arrow of Biting *Arrows *Arrows +1 *Arrows of Piercing Siege of Dragonspear *Helmet *Splint Mail *Medium Shield +1 *Xarrnous's Second Sword Arm *Ring of the Princes *Golden Girdle of Urnst *War Hammer +1 *Arrow +1 *Bullet +1 *Bolt +1 *Potion of Healing *Elixir of Health *Potion of Stone Giant Strength *Long Sword +1 Shadows of Amn *''None'' Throne of Bhaal *Helm of Balduran *Darkmail *Shield of the Lost *Bracers of Blinding Strike *Ring of Regeneration *Amulet of Seldarine *Girdle of Hill Giant Strength *The Paws of the Cheetah *Long Sword +2 *Potion of Frost Giant Strength *Oil of Speed *Potion of Extra Healing |reputation_kill = None |voice_actor = |creature_code = 01FIGHT.chr (Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition) 11FIGHT.chr (Siege of Dragonspear) FIGHTER.chr (Shadows of Amn) TOBFIGHT.chr (Throne of Bhaal) OH1FIGHT.chr (Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition) |store_code = }} Abdel Adrian is a male human fighter, a Bhaalspawn and the official version of Gorion's Ward in Forgotten Realms canon. Information about Abdel's alignment varies, depending on source: in the original games and in the Baldur's Gate II: Enhanced Edition he is neutral good, while the pregenerated character from the Baldur's Gate: Enhanced Edition and Siege of Dragonspear is chaotic good. Official lore says, he was chaotic neutral during the time when the ''Baldur's Gate'' novels were released – which the "official lore" was based on – and has become true neutral in later events (''Dungeons & Dragons'' 5th edition). In-game Abdel Adrian is one of the protagonists in the pre-generated save game that came with Baldur's Gate: Tales of the Sword Coast. He is also one of the pregenerated player characters in the Enhanced Editions. Forgotten Realms Abdel is the protagonist of the ''Baldur's Gate'' novels. In the general canon of the Forgotten Realms he is described as being 7 feet/ 2.13m tall, having long, ink-black hair and dark eyes, unlike his in-game portrait. He was born in 1343 DR, which would make him 25 years old at the beginning of the games. He grew to become over a century old and became one of the Grand Dukes of Baldur's Gate in his later years. He died at the age of 136. Gallery Kivan KIVAN Portrait BG1.png|In the Mission-Pack-Save from the original Tales of the Sword Coast, Abdel appears with Kivan's portrait Murder in Baldur's Gate (launch weekend) Cover.png|Abdel Adrian in Murder in Baldur's Gate at roughly 130 years old External links * Category:Articles with redlinks Category:Bhaalspawn